


Not Such a Bad Day After All

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: Betty was having a bad day. First, her alarm didn’t ring and she had to rush to be on time for work. Then, her boss had decided that nothing his employees were submitting was good enough until they had rewritten them at least three times. And now, she had lightly bumped into the car in front of her because she was not paying enough attention to the road.A Bughead Fender Bender Meet Cute for Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	Not Such a Bad Day After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first square fill for the @riverdalebingo Winter 2020 event: Fender Bender Meet Cute. It’s honestly the first one I’ve been able to finish, and that’s because everything else I’ve started so far is turning out to be super long. So enjoy this little Bughead drabble! Hope you like it!

Betty was having a bad day. First, her alarm didn’t ring and she had to rush to be on time for work. Then, her boss had decided that nothing his employees were submitting was good enough until they had rewritten them at least three times. And now, she had lightly bumped into the car in front of her because she was not paying enough attention to the road.

She sighed heavily, preparing herself to confront who would possibly be a very disgruntled driver. She would have to apologize profusely, it was her fault after all. She opened her door and stepped out of her car as the other driver was getting out of his.

_ Wow, he’s handsome _ , she thought when he turned towards her and walked forward. He had ebony hair, a tall body filled by lithe muscles, and light blue eyes you could lose yourself into. His casual attire of jeans and flannel with the odd S t-shirt and peculiar beanie did nothing to lessen his appeal. If anything, it heightened it. She gave herself a shake, intent on appearing as a relatively normal person at the very least.

“I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed. “I wasn’t paying attention to the road, and I bumped into you by accident. I’m sorry.”

The stranger smiled, amused.

“It’s okay, these things happen. There’s not much damage anyway. No harm done, right?”

Surprised, she looked at where their cars had bumped and noticed that, yes, the damage was very light. So light, indeed, that they would barely need any repairs. Relieved, she breathed out a chuckle and turned back to the handsome stranger.

“Oh, well, I’m still very sorry for inconveniencing you like that.”

“It’s no problem, really.”

“There has to be something I can do to make it up to you somehow.”

The man scrutinized her as if he was looking for something, apparently finding it in her eyes, and finally responded.

“Well… You could maybe go get a coffee with me sometime? Maybe even dinner?”

Betty was surprised but pleased. There was no way she was going to say no to him. But first, she had to find out a very important detail.

“Only if you tell me your name,” she grinned.

He smirked and held out his hand.

“Jughead Jones. The third.”

She shook his offered hand, grinning.

“Betty Cooper.”

_ Well, looks like today turned out better than I hoped after all _ .


End file.
